


Taste of Nostalgia

by Redrikki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Allison and Vanya visit Griddy's for old time's sake.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 15





	Taste of Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



> Doubles as my fill for genprompt bing challenge "siblings."

They stop by Griddy’s after drinks. If they’re going to do this sisterly bonding thing, they might as well go hard and neither of them feels like real food. Bullet holes riddle the walls from the shootout Allison read about in the paper, but otherwise it looks exactly like she remembers. A little worn around the edges, maybe, but still bright and somehow homier then their actual home ever managed to be.

“I haven’t been here in forever,” Vanya says with one of her faint Vanya smiles as they slip into seats at the counter.

“Me neither.” 

Not since Five left. Dad used to treat the six of them to ice cream and bowling sometimes after missions, but Griddy’s was _their_ place. They found it and they came together without him even knowing. All seven of them. 

The waitress is busy talking with a heavy-set customer, so Allison takes a moment to study the racks of doughnuts. “You’re going to get your raspberry jelly filled, but what should I get?” Apple cider? Chocolate glazed? Something with sprinkles?

Vanya’s eyes widen. “You remembered my favorite?” she asks, her voice small.

“Of course!” She only ordered it every single time. Allison had been a lot more fickle, eating one of each flavor until she puked or ran out of options. Whichever came first. 

The waitress reluctantly pries herself away from the other customer long enough to take and deliver their order. They each get a cup of coffee and Vanya asks her usual, of course. Allison claims the last of the Boston creams on pure impulse. It does not disappoint. Vanya’s eyes flutter shut as she takes her first bite, but Allison moans. God, the custard!

“You can not get doughnuts like this in L.A.,” she says around her mouthful, pressing her napkin to her lips. Dad or her publicist would be having a heart attack if they were here, but Vanya just chuckles.

“I used to eat these until I made myself sick.” She shakes her head. “Why did I do that?”

“We probably all had eating disorders,” Allison laughs.

Bulimia is probably a weird thing to get nostalgic about, but it had been, well, nice. Gross, but nice. She and Vanya used to take turns holding each other’s hair while they threw up. It was one of the few times they’d really felt like sisters. 

Vanya frowns. “I don’t have an eating disorder,” she sulks, picking at her doughnut. “The pills suppress my appetite.”

“I was just joking.” Allison nudges her playfully. 

It was probably just her then. Dad had always been such a control freak about her weight and diet. Couldn’t have the only girl on the team getting fat, could you? Every meal had been carefully calculated, every calorie accounted for, and every treat paid off in exercise. After she left, Allison went a little overboard with the junk food before she’d finally managed to rein herself in. Even now, it would be so easy to get another doughnut and another and another until she was on her knees in the lady’s room with Vanya holding back her hair. 

“Want to go back to the house?”

Vanya made a face. “I’d rather just go back to mine.”

“Sounds great!” Allison grabbed her coat. They could get a couple of pizzas and catch up. Vanya’s bathroom was probably a nicer place to throw up anyway.


End file.
